Attack
by Deandra
Summary: The Riders of the King’s Guard come under attack within Edoras. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 161 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 161 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Attack**

**(Oct, 13 IV)**

"Eomer King!" Eothain's voice boomed from the end of the hall, where he had just stepped through the main doors of Meduseld. "I believe I have something that belongs to you!"

Eomer glanced up from where he stood talking with Gamling, and raised a questioning eyebrow. As the big man strode closer, he came into the light and it was evident of what he spoke. Eomer's children, Theodwyn and Theomund, were tucked under each of the Marshal's arms like sacks of potatoes. From the expressions on their faces, both were torn between concern over possible punishment for their having been caught at some mischief, and thoroughly enjoying Eothain's manner of transporting them to their father for judgement.

Suppressing a grin, Eomer replied, "So it would seem, Marshal. And how is it that you have come into possession of these two, if I may ask?

Reaching where the king stood, Eothain plunked the children down onto their feet and placed a beefy hand on a shoulder of each. "It would seem they found it amusing to spend time down at the guard hut – tossing stones at the Riders awaiting a call to duty. I found them hiding outside the door, giggling over their efforts."

His words caused Eomer to frown for real; this was not a matter to be dismissed lightly. "Theodwyn? What have you to say about this?" he asked sternly.

"They were only little stones, Papa! We were just playing," she protested, giving him her best adorably innocent look. It always amused him how his daughter thought she could do anything she wished and then buy him off with that look. Apparently she still did not realize he was on to her wiles and largely immune to them; and when he was not, Lothiriel intervened accordingly!

"Li'l stones," Theomund earnestly chimed in, following Theodwyn's lead in the matter.

"Even little stones may hurt," Eomer chastized patiently. "What if you had hit someone in the eye? Do you not think that would have hurt a great deal, no matter the size of the stone? You would not want anyone throwing stones at you."

Theodwyn ducked her head and scuffed a toe against the floor. Finally she conceded reluctantly, "Maybe."

"Maybe," Theomund echoed agreeably.

"Then you agree you should be punished?" Eomer asked, not fooled by this seeming contrition.

"We will not do it again!" Theodwyn exclaimed, flinging herself at Eomer to hug him about the middle. "Honest, Papa! We promise!"

"That is good to hear," Eomer replied, "but do you not think the Riders deserve at least an apology from you? And I think you should lie on your bed for an hour to think about what you have done."

Theodwyn's face clouded up at the verdict he passed, but clearly she understood her father was not going to let her off the hook on this. "I suppose," she murmured, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Scooping her up, Eomer held her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know Papa does not like to punish you, dearest, but when you do something naughty I must. You need to understand that what you do affects others. You must think before you act. Come, I will go with you to apologize now."

Theodwyn flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, giving in to the inevitable. Now Theomund was tugging at Eomer's tunic, and he stooped to pick up his youngest son as well.

As he straightened, his eyes met Eothain's gaze, twinkling with laughter. "Thank you, sire! I have enough to deal with keeping Edoras free from enemy attacks. I should not want to be worried about attacks from within!"

THE END

10/14/07

Eomer 42, Lothiriel 34, Elfwine 12, Theodwyn 5 (in Nov), Theomund 3; this takes place a few months before the stories "Yule" and "You Want What?"

FYI: The guards knew what was happening and who was doing it – the children weren't nearly so stealthy about it as they imagined – but had not yet found it irritating enough to take action, particularly against the king's children. Eothain had been elsewhere and returned to find the assault underway, and he was less hesitant about intervening.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
